Chloë Sevigny
Chloë Sevigny (1974 - ) Film Deaths *''Palmetto (1998)'' [Odette]: Murdered off-screen (exact method unclear) by either Michael Rapaport or Elisabeth Shue (it's never confirmed which one of them actually carried out the killing). Her body is shown afterwards when Woody Harrelson discovers her in their motel room, then again later on when Woody and Michael carry her out of the car trunk to dispose of the body by dumping her into a bathtub of acid. *''The Brown Bunny (2003)'' [Daisy]: Chokes to death on her own vomit off-screen when she takes an overdose of drugs after being raped, some time before the story begins; her body is shown being carried out on a stretcher in a flashback at the end of the movie, when it's revealed that her appearance in the entire movie has only been in Vincent Gallo's imagination. *''Dogville'' (2003) [Liz Henson]: Machine-gunned (along with everybody else in the town) by James Caan's thugs. (The massacre scene was so chaotic, I couldn't tell if Chloe's death was actually shown, but it's established that everyone in town is killed.) *''Party Monster'' (2003) [Gitsie]: Dies off-screen of a drug overdose; we learn of her death afterwards when Seth Green informs Macaulay Culkin over the phone. *''The Snowman (2017) '[Sylvia Ottersen/Ane Pedersen]: Playing a dual role as twins, "Sylvia" is decapitated with wire from a motor-powered garrote by Jonas Karlsson, after he injects her in the neck with poison. Her body is shown when Michael Fassbender finds her without the head, before her severed head is discovered when Michael sees it atop a snowman. ("Ane" survives the film.) (An alternative scene in which "Sylvia" is decapitated by Jonas with his garrote as she defends herself with a hatchet after severing her foot in a mantrap snare following a lengthy chase is seen in some trailers, and this version was faithful to the book.) *Lizzie (2018)' [Lizzie Borden]: Dies off-screen of pneumonia years after the events of the movie. Her death is mentioned in the ending title cards. *The Dead Don't Die'' (2019) [Mindy Morrison]: Devoured alive by zombies after she attempts to flee the vehicle out of a mental breakdown upon seeing her zombified grandma, while Adam Driver and Bill Murray look on; she later comes back to life as a zombie, and is decapitated with a machete by Adam. TV Deaths *''American Horror Story: Asylum: The Origins of Monstrosity (2012)'' [Shelley]: Strangled with a rosary by Joseph Fiennes, as a mercy killing after she'd been mutilated by James Cromwell. (Thanks to Frank, Lauren, and Tommy) Gallery Chloesevigny.jpg|Chloe Sevigny in Palmetto Sevigny, Chloe Sevigny, Chloe Category:Expatriate actresses in France Category:Expatriate actresses in Germany Category:Expatriate actresses in Spain Category:Expatriate actresses in United Kingdom Sevigny, Chloe Sevigny, Chloe Category:Blondes Sevigny, Chloe Sevigny, Chloe Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Death scenes by vomiting Category:Actors who died in Lars von Trier movies Category:Death scenes by drug overdose Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by mercy killing Category:People who died in a American Horror Story series Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by mutant attack Category:Death scenes by dismemberment Category:Death scenes by injection Category:Death scenes by acid Category:Death scenes by melting Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Models Category:Fashion Designers Category:Child Actors Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Method Actors Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:Nudity Category:American Horror Story Cast Members Category:Independent Spirit Award Winners Category:National Society of Film Critics Award Nominees Category:National Society of Film Critics Award Winners Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by wire noose Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:Psychological Stars Category:Death scenes by garroting Category:Death scenes by hatchet Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Mystery Stars Category:Female Deaths by beheading Category:Actors who died in Volker Schlondorff Movies Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:Machine gunned Category:Adult Film Stars Category:Zombie scenes Category:Actors who died in Jim Jarmusch Movies Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by mauling Category:Death scenes by machete Category:Death scenes by rosary Category:Death scenes by bodily strangulation Category:Death scenes by throat trauma Category:Death scenes by bodily devouring Category:Death scenes by bodily mauling Category:Death scenes by pneumonia Category:Death scenes by bodily illness Category:Death scenes by bodily decapitation Category:Death scenes by throat garroting Category:Death scenes by bodily garroting Category:Death scenes by bodily drug overdose Category:Death scenes by bodily choking Category:Death scenes by bodily melting Category:Death scenes by garrote wire Category:Death scenes by bodily injection Category:Death scenes by mutilation Category:Why/Whodunit Stars